Common Misconceptions
by TheHalfBloodConsultingHunter
Summary: John comes home after trip to America with a surprise for Sherlock. All Sherlock wants is John. / Rated M for heavily implied sexy times, minimal groping and both John and Sherlock being a tease. But I'm a sucker for fluff so of course there's some of that in there too. Enjoy.


**Okay so back story on this is basically that John goes away t some medical camp thing in America but Sherlock misses him too much and the camp is crap so he comes home early. Literally written in about four hours, Elizabeth (writing-in-blood on tumblr) and I were just roleplaying before we both fell asleep.**

**I tried to look over and edit it as much as possible, so if there's any mistakes please forgive me. **

**Enjoy, review, and don't forget you can come to me with prompts. (See my profile for different contact methods.) **

* * *

Sherlock held the door open for John, anxious to get him into bed so he could rest.

"Have you slept at all since I've been away?" John asked, curious. He didn't need to hear Sherlock's soft "no" to know the answer. Of course he hadn't.

"I've rested, but not really fallen asleep. Just come on."

It was John's turn to hold the door open for Sherlock, as he was in front of him now. "Really," he said as he watched Sherlock effortlessly lug his bag up the stairs and through the doorway "I could have carried my stuff."

"It's my pleasure, Love. I just want you to rest." He nodded in thanks as John held the door, dropping his bags by the door before pulling John into a small kiss

John brought him closer, pulling lightly on his scarf when Sherlock started to pull away. He'd been away fro three very long days, there was no way he was letting him go that quick. Sherlock chuckled, but kissed him back nonetheless. "Later." he whispered against John's lips, making him shiver slightly. "You need sleep." Really, going to Americas and back within three days had to have caused some serious jet-lag; Sherlock marveld in the fact that John was still standing on his own.

"I haven't seen you in days." John almost whined. "I need a bit more than sleep."

Sherlock hummed quietly for a moment before scooping John into his arms, carrying him upstairs and putting him into the bed, kissing him on the forehead lightly.

"Like I said, later. I promise, I'll make it worth the wait."

"John smiled before holding out his hands, pulling Sherlock down onto the bed with him. "If I have to sleep so do you."

He sighed before plopping onto the bed next to John, wiggling into his arms and cuddling his chest. "If you say so."

"And I do." John said, feeling accomplished. He snuggled into Sherlock's chest and felt Sherlock plant a kiss to the top to his head. He hummed in response before letting his fingers play aimlessly with the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't long before his breathing started to even and he was drifting off to sleep

Sherlock smiled, not quite ready to sleep. He wanted to make sure John would be okay first, before realizing John hadn't taken off his coat. "John?"

"Hmm?"

He chuckled "You're still wearing your coat and jeans."

"So?"

"You'll burn up in those them." He whined

"Too... comfortable..." he replied lazily. Sherlock wanted him to sleep, why did he insist on keeping him awake?

"Lazy-, just change." Sherlock hated to keep John awake, but first of all he wanted him to be cool, and second of all, John's frame was all too tempting to not sneak a peek of.

"You do it then, if you want me to change so bad."

"You mean _me _undress you?"

"Don't act so surprised, Sherlock, you've done it before." he was sure his mumble was barely audible but hey, he was seriously jet-lagged. who could blame him?

"But that was for sex. It's different." He whined again, why couldn't John just undress himself? It was torture.

John sighed and pushed himself up off the bed. he removed his coat and with some difficulty he managed to kick off his jeans before snuggling back up to Sherlock's side. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around John, trying his best to ignore the fact he was in his underwear. Sherlock could feel himself drifting into sleep almost immediately.

John didn't think of the ring in his jeans pocket until a few moments later, when he was too trapped by sleep to manage to wake himself up and check it. His last conscious thought before sleep finally caught him was that he hoped it hadn't fallen out

Sherlock woke up, drowsy from the sleep, but he smiled when he saw John laying across from him. "J-john? Sweet?"

John stirred slightly "hmm?"

"Wake up."

"why?"

"I'm bored."

"so then go back to sleep."

"John..."

"Sherlock..."

"Please?" He kissed John's neck lightly

John hummed in response and smiled slightly. It would take a bit more insistence to get him up... the bed was pretty comfortable, after all

"John-" He nipped at his ear lobe, attempting to get him out of bed. Or out of his clothes and back into the bed.

"Yes?"

"Get up." He whined

"Give me a reason to." _or show me,_ he thought but didn't bother to add. He knew he was slightly teasing. He also knew that that just made Sherlock even more determined.

He rolled John onto his back, gently cupping him through his boxers "Is this a good enough reason?"

John gasped not expecting the action. He opened his eyes to meet Sherlock's, dark with want. He pulled Sherlock down on top of him, crashing their lips together. Any trace of sleep was gone in an instant.

Sherlock smirked, having accomplished waking John up. He decided to tease him. Rolling off of the other and onto his side beside John, he decided to let John have his try at convincing Sherlock to go on with his actions. Considering how horny he already was, it wouldn't take much effort anyway.

John glared at Sherlock and considered rolling over and going back to sleep but they both knew that wasn't a possibility now. Sherlock lay next to him smirking, but otherwise unmoving and John took that as an invitation to do whatever. Instantly, his fingers flew to the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, desperate to get the blasted thing off.

Sherlock tried his best to contain a chuckle at the speed the other had started working at his buttons "If you want me to do anything you had better give me a good reason."

Finally, the shirt was off. John started kissing every inch of it he could get to. He marked a line down Sherlock's stomach all the way to the hem of his pants before going back up again, stopping to suck hard on his collarbone.

Sherlock gasped when he felt John's lips against his skin. He just wanted to throw John onto his back and fuck him until they were both tired out, but he couldn't give in that easily. He let John continue, moaning when he felt John sucking at his skin.

John smiled when he heard the highly erotic noise escape from Sherlock's lips. Moving to a more comfortable position, he threw one leg over Sherlock so that he was straddling his chest before moving on to suck and lick his lover's beautifully pale neck

Sherlock blushed like mad when John straddled him, worming a hand over to slide the man's boxers off slightly. He knew there were going to be love marks on his neck, but a scarf would cover them. They weren't anything shameful coming from John. He melted into John from his lips. They were so soft.

John finally made his way up to Sherlock's lips. Capturing them in a kiss that started slow but turned heated real fast, John moved again so he was lying across Sherlock, positioning himself so that, if he desired (which he so, so did) he could easily grind into Sherlock and practically make him melt. That was the thing about Sherlock Holmes. he was a hard man to figure out, but once you did, there was no going back. And John knew exactly what it was that made him tick and squirm, "Is _this _enough of a reason?" he growled against his mouth before biting Sherlock's lower lip and requesting entrance

"J-John-" He couldn't believe what he was about to say, it sounded so weak, but he was so heated by the other, lust was controlling him right now. All he could think of was John's bare skin and the feel of the other inside of him. "T-take me. Please."

John grinned wickedly before sitting up, "Why should I?"

Sherlock propped up on his shoulders "Because I give great blow jobs, and there's only one way to get them-" He smirked. He knew tempting John with his mouth drove him mad. He slipped his tongue out, running it along his upper lip, still smirking.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who was just begging me?" John rolled off of Sherlock, making a show of sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for his jeans.

"John!" all he wanted was John. Every bit of him

John smirked, knowing he had him caught. "I'll be in the kitchen." he said, dropping his jeans and opting instead for just wearing his boxers ".. for when you see sense." he winked before stepping out of the room and walking downstairs.

Sherlock smirked, pouting from the leaving of his lover. He slid out of bed and into the closet, taking off his pants and pulling on a tank top and his tight briefs. He would tease John to no amounts until he got what he wanted. He knew John wanted it too.

John started making a pot of tea in hopes of calming himself down. One thing about he and Sherlock's relationship was that both wanted complete control. The sexual tension would go on for days sometimes until one of them finally had enough and gave him. And today it wouldn't be him

Sherlock practically runs down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen casually. "Hello, John."

"Sherlock."

He comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around John's waist and kissing his neck. "I love you."

John smiled wondering as a side note what he could want now. It wasn't sex. No Sherlock was completely different when he wanted sex. This time it was something else. "I love you too."

"Something fell out of your pocket." John could feel Sherlock's smirk against his neck and almost brought his hands down to pat his pockets, wondering what it was he could have dropped before remembering that he wasn't wearing his jeans.  
"Really?"

"Yes.."

Sherlock practically beamed, before realizing that John must have forgotten. His smile faded.

John was moving around the kitchen now and didn't notice the change in his lover. Sherlock moved into the living room, staring at the mantle. Had John really forgotten? Or maybe the ring wasn't meant for Sherlock at all. Maybe John didn't really love him. Sherlock could feel tears stinging his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry over this. Sherlock never cries.

John was confused. Sherlock had been so happy moments before... what had changed? He stalked out into the living room slowly, all too aware of the fact that Sherlock could close up even faster than he could let his guard down. even when he was with John... Especially when he was with John.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" no answer. "Sherlock?"

He heard John's voice. Now he certainly couldn't cry. Never had John seen him that wrecked.

Sherlock hid his face in his arms, trying not to let any sounds out, he knew they would sound strained and that would give away his current state.

tentatively, John rested a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Talk to me, love." he said softly, waiting.

Sherlock tried to make his voice sound as normal as possible before speaking. "About what?" Dammit. His voice was still rocky and high. Now he had done it.

John ignored the slight change in Sherlock's voice, knowing he'd be wary of it. "What are you thinking about?"

"Work." Simple answers. Those should work. Just convince the other he was fine and everything would be okay. John probably didn't remember the ring at all.

"Don't lie to me, please." it made John sad when Sherlock did this... pulled away from him.

"Was I supposed to know about that ring, John?"

Sherlock was crumbling. The fear that John had found another crushing him.

John's heart sank to the floor. Sherlock had found the ring. He wanted to laugh and cry and scream all at once. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "of course not." he replied softly, pressing a light kiss into his neck.

Sherlock broke. He couldn't fight back the tears any longer. God, this was terrible. He should never have tried to get John home, maybe he would have been better off with whoever the ring was meant for. The tears started streaming down Sherlock's face and he couldn't stop them. He had to leave. His lips quivered as he spoke, trying to form them into a smile. "Right then. I have to go work on a case. I'll be back later." He went upstairs and dressed before walking back down and grabbing his coat, still crying as he sprinted down the stairs.

John was right behind him. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him back inside before he could get even an inch outside. He noted the tears shining behind Sherlock's beautiful eyes. _God._

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew about it beforehand." he replied, searching through his eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks. What? Did John really mean that? But, he couldn't have. No. He would have told him. Bloody hell, probably not actually. He couldn't control himself in this state. No way. He turned around and ran right into John's arms, still crying. He couldn't help it, but he was gasping for breath. One of the reasons Sherlock avoided crying, he couldn't breathe.

John had never seen Sherlock so unravelled before. He held him tight, curiosity flooding his brain in every way. Why was he acting like this? John had never expect _this _type of reaction. Was not prepared for it at all "shhh.. it's okay, breathe.."

He finally calmed his breathing, cursing himself mentally for letting John see him like this. "Not even Mycroft has seen me like this." He chuckled, wiping the tears from his cheeks

"What has you so wound up?" John asked, still curious. yeah, he had basically just proposed, but still... there had to be something else..

He spoke lowly, "I thought it was for someone else..."

John could have laughed out loud but knew better than that. "Sherlock," he said, his expression softening "How could I ever love anyone more than you? Do you not understand how truly and deeply I care for you? I care so much, most days it just hurts... but it's a good hurt. It's a hurt that's worth it because every night, I get to fall asleep in your arms and that is just... the best thing in the world."

He took Sherlock's hands in his and smiled. "Sherlock Holmes, would you do me the incredible honour of marrying me? So that I can wake up in your arms every morning for the rest of my life?"

Sherlock smiled, kissing John again. Was this when he said yes or did he do that later? He didn't know. The idiot.

"I'd say yes but you don't have a ring." He laughed

John returned the laugh "Yes, where is that, by the way? Still in the bedroom?"

"Yes. I didn't touch it but the box is pretty noticeable."

"We'd better go get it then." he smiled suggestively before pulling Sherlock in for another kiss, smiling like an idiot as he did so. Before pulling Sherlock up the staircase and into the bedroom, thinking they'd be spending a lot of time in there today.

Sherlock smiled, laughing at the eagerness of his lover, no, _fiance_, before closing the bedroom door and pining John against it. John smiled against the hard kiss; he knew where this was going. This would be one of those rare times when both of them, upon silent agreement, gave up the need to be in control and just let things happen. Let themselves get so lost in lust and want long enough to forget about everything else but each other.

They ended up on the bed somehow; nothing but a pile of lips and teeth and limbs and that's how they stayed for the rest of the evening. Memorizing each other over and over again. Finding new soft spots and storing it away for future usage. Relearning everything thee possibly could about one another until finally the desire died down and they were left with pounding hearts and breathless lungs.

John placed a kiss into the top of Sherlock's head before moving his hand to play with his dark curls. He felt Sherlock hum with contentment against his chest and the action made him shiver slightly. Carefully as to not disrupt their position, he reached over the side of the bed, blindly groping for his jeans until he found them. He reached into the pocket until his fingers curled around the velvet box.

He flicked it open and removed the simple, silver band before setting the box on the nightstand. He took Sherlock's hand, that was resting on his chest and slipped the ring on, glad to know it fit perfectly. He turned on his side to face Sherlock appropriately. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked, entwining their fingers together. John could feel the cool metal on the band against his palm and figured it was one more thing about Sherlock he'd have to get used to.

"Hmm. I do believe you've said it once or twice." he replied, moving his eyes from the new piece of jewelry to look into John's "It's nice to hear, all the same." he smile and pulled John in for a long, slow kiss before tucking John under his chin and into his chest, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"I love you, too, John."


End file.
